1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder immobilizing devices for use with ladders which are repeatedly positioned and removed from specific locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of instances in which ladders are provided for dedicated use at a particular location but which are also removable therefrom. For example, bunk bed ladders are sometimes permanently installed in position, but frequently are removably positioned to allow an occupant to enter or leave an upper bunk or berth. Also, recreational vehicle ladders may be of the removable type and may be removably secured in position to allow ascension and decension to and from the exterior roof of the recreational vehicle. Boat ladders may be similarly employed to allow individuals to board and depart a boat or enter or leave a cabin located below deck.
In all of the foregoing ladder applications, the ladders are repeatedly mounted in essentially the same positions to allow access and egress to and from specific locations. To stabilize ladders at particular locations and to assure safety in climbing up and down a ladder, various systems have been devised for releasably attaching the upper extremity of the ladder to an overhead mounting location. In a typical conventional stabilizing device, a hooked portion of a bracket extends over a longitudinally extending bunk rail so that the upper extremity of the ladder can not be pulled rearwardly away from the bunk rail while an individual is climbing up or down the bunk ladder. However, conventional devices of this type typically require the hooked portion of the ladder attachment to pass to the inside of the bunk rail. Positioning in this manner frequently disturbs and snags and tears sheets and bedspreads which typically extend into the crevice between the bunk rail and the bunk mattress. Moreover, no horizontal restraints are provided to prevent the upper extremity of the ladder from sliding along the bunk rail. The absence of such a horizontal restraint contributes additionally to the liklihood that sheets and bed covers will become torn, but also presents a significant safety hazard to an individual traversing the ladder. Since bunk ladders are frequently used in association with beds for small children, the danger posed by the failure to provide a horizontal restraint is enhanced since the individuals ascending and descending the ladder have immature capabilities in their physical dexterity and ability to maintain balance.
A further disadvantage of conventional bunk ladder anchors which secure the upper extremity of the ladder to a bunk rail is that they are easily dislodged by forces applied to the bottom of the ladder unless an individual is ascending or descending the ladder. Very frequently minor forces applied, such as by the lateral movement of a suction head of a vacuum cleaner or by activity of individuals in the immediate areas causes the upper extremity of the ladder to dislodge from the bunk rail. The ladder is then likely to clatter downward. This is dangerous to individuals in the immediate vicinity, whom are likely to be struck by the falling ladder. A falling ladder is also likely to damage furniture and nearby objects which are broken and scarred when a ladder falls.